


Star-Crossed

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: They wanted to have all the time in the world given to them. Fate was only able to give them mere minutes.





	Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it, Tumblr request! I'm pretty sure drabbles aren't meant to be this long, but ah well.
> 
> This one is based off the prompt "I wish I could hate you" - enjoy!

The stars of a clear night sky were the only company that the boy seemed to have. Letting out a sigh, he leaned his arms against the railing of his balcony, shivering from the coldness of the metal. His eyes stared upwards at the sight he had began to grow tired of. Even though the daytime also felt lonely, it was the night in particular which made him feel as though he was truly alone.

His hand reached for silvery white strands of hair to tuck behind his ear, a shiver caused once again, this time by a cool breeze blowing against him. With the months reaching winter, he did know better than to be outside at this time of night, especially whilst not dressed for it. Yet he found himself waiting for something that would not come.

This waiting lasted for twenty minutes before disappointment had fully washed over him. Wishful thinking had brought him the hope of an encounter. It was clear, however, that this hope was in vain. Accepting this, he turned around, a hand reaching forward to the glass door leading to his bedroom in order to open it.

His movements halted. He could have sworn he heard some kind of noise against the marble floor of the balcony. Turning around, he wondered if it had simply been his mind playing tricks on him, yet realised this was not the case when he watched a stone make its way through the railings and land on the floor. A rush of excitement going through his chest, he quickly stepped forward and grasped onto the railing.

“Sorey,” he said quietly, smiling as he stared down at the figure waving to him. “You came after all.”

 _'Of course,'_ Sorey mouthed. Mikleo's eyes widened when he watched Sorey walk over to the tree and heaved his foot up onto a low branch.

“What are you doing?” Mikleo hissed. Sorey simply put a finger to his lips, grinning.

“Might want to keep it down,” he said, reaching up to a higher branch. Mikleo watched him in disbelief as he then began to climb his way up the tree, faster than Mikleo would have expected, yet also whilst continuously confirming the sturdiness of the branches. In an impressive time, he was level with the balcony Mikleo was stood on.

“Hey,” he grinned.

“Did you really have to do that?”

“Well, you weren't exactly going to try getting down, were you?”

Mikleo peered over the railing to look at the ground far under him. “No.”

“Exactly! Move back a bit.”

“Don't be reckless.”

“Me? Reckless? What makes you say that?”

Mikleo rolled his eyes, removing his hands off the railing to step backwards. He almost let out some kind of screech as he watched Sorey stretch his leg out to the balcony's edge, yet managed to press a hand over his mouth to stop himself. He simply watched in fear as Sorey somehow managed to leap over, grasped onto the railing and stepped over it, now stood by Mikleo.

“Piece of cake!”

“You're an absolute maniac,” Mikleo sighed. Panic was beginning to rise in his chest. “What are you doing here? You know what will happen if they find you –”

“Of course I do. But I wanted to see you.” His voice the most serious it had been since his arrival, Sorey took both of Mikleo's hands into his own. The contact, despite how it should not be there at all, managed to make Mikleo feel a little calmer. “I can't stop thinking about you.”

“I can't either, but … but we can't do this. Not with our families.”

“Then why don't we run away together?”

“Sorey, we've talked about this. I can't …”

“I know, I know. I'm sorry.” Sorey squeezed both of Mikleo's hands gently. “Let's leave that for now. Can we just enjoy five minutes together? Or even one?”

Mikleo hesitated, despite knowing what his answer would be. “Of course,” he said quietly. Sorey smiled, gently pulling Mikleo closer to him by his hands so their lips met. Warm and unbelievably tender, it was a kiss that both wanted to last forever, yet in reality could only last for seconds. They pulled away before long, staring into each other's eyes before Mikleo's head rested itself onto Sorey's shoulder.

“I've missed you,” he whispered. Sorey's eyebrows furrowed, letting go of Mikleo's hands in order to instead wrap his arms around his back to bring him closer, his eyes closing once Sorey had done so.

“I've missed you, too.”

“But … but we can't keep doing this for long. I don't care what happens to me as long as you're all right, but …”

“Hey, you should. Many would be devastated if something happened to you.”

“Excluding your family.”

Sorey inhaled sharply over those words. He wished he was able to deny that they were true, though he also had no wish to lie to Mikleo. Even if he tried, it would have been pointless. Both were well aware of their fates.

“I wish I could hate you,” Mikleo continued quietly. “Loving you is so much more painful.”

Sorey held Mikleo tighter, before he pushed Mikleo back gently in order to look at his face. The tip of Sorey's thumb wiped a tear away softly. His mouth opened as though to speak, yet he was interrupted by a distant call from outside Mikleo's room.

“Mikleo? May you come here for a second?”

“You have to go,” Mikleo said, pulling himself completely away from Sorey. “Before they find you.”

As much as he would have loved to have been able to protest, Sorey could do nothing but nod. He planted a kiss on top of Mikleo's head.

“I love you.”

Mikleo could only close his eyes, forcing back more tears. He only opened them again when he heard the sound of Sorey's footsteps hitting the ground beneath him. It took all of Mikleo's willpower to turn away once the figure had escaped into the forestry surrounding the manor, for he knew that there was every possibility that he would never see this man again.

**Author's Note:**

> Little note here that if it was not for my next large fic, I would have probably been tempted to expand this AU. But this said fic does in fact have Romeo and Juliet references and is partly inspired by it. And after enjoying writing this, I am certain I will enjoy writing this inspiration in that fic, too!
> 
> Anyway, thank you as always for reading.


End file.
